


you had one job

by pandizzy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Robb and Theon lose Bran. Cersei is not very happy.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	you had one job

**Author's Note:**

> Robb was twelve in my original draft, and I decided to downgraded it because I didn't think Cersei could ground seventeen-year-old Theon, lol. So if anyone wonders why Robb is given such a high responsibility at such a young age, this is why.

“I asked you one thing!”

“I know, mother, I’m sorry.”

“Just one thing!” Cersei exclaims, throwing her arms up in frustration, “Your father and I had a very important meeting with Lord Umber, and the only thing you had to do was to look after your siblings. To keep them entertained. Just for a few hours.” She looks at her son, angrily, “Was that so difficult?”

Robb Stark, age ten, looks, for his own good, extremely guilty. His gray eyes go from Cersei to Ned, standing beside his wife with crossed arms, as if trying to find out who would be more lenient to him. He has his hands in front of his body, fidgeting with his fingers and he bites his lower lip nervously.

They are inside Winterfell’s nursery, with little Rickon sleeping soundly on his cot and toys thrown wildly around the room. Joanna’s doll, made to look like her, is laying limply on the floor, next to the wooden sword that Arya stole from Ser Rodrik. Theon Greyjoy is beside Robb, and Cersei has yet to find out if he is an innocent bystander, or equally guilty in Bran’s disappearance. Still, even if he had nothing to do with it, she is cross with him. He is older, he should be paying attention as well.

Joanna and Arya, both seven, stand to the side, holding hands. Despite being twins, they look nothing alike, with Arya taking after Ned and Joanna, after Cersei. Their girls are wearing matching blue dresses, and their contrasting hairs are done into two northern braids falling over their shoulders. Cersei looks at her daughters with a mix exasperation and love.

She sighs and presses hand against her forehead, trying to relieve her head of the pressure inside. _This is what I get for trusting children… A lost child and headaches._

“When was the last time you two saw him?” Ned asks, using his lordly voice and Cersei can see Robb and Theon bristle at his tone, “Robb? _Theon?”_

“We don’t remember!” her son blurts out, blushing furiously and Cersei feels herself rage at that.

“How did you lose a three-year-old boy?” she asks, eyes going from Theon to Robb, and then to the girls, “No, let me rephrase that. _How did you lose the heir to Casterly Rock?_ ”

“It was an accident!” Theon murmurs, not looking at all like his five and ten years. “We were just playing monsters and maidens with Arya and Joanna. Bran didn’t want to play.”

Cersei wants to scream. She wants to ban monster and maidens outright from the castle. She wants to send everyone to their rooms and not have them leave until it’s time for supper. She wants… She wants Bran back, safe in her arms.

So, she closes her hands into fists by her side, and takes a deep breath, willing herself to calm down.

“You two must be punished for your lack of responsibility,” she says, “Theon, you shall help Mikken into cleaning his work place and Robb,” she looks at her son, at her eldest child, and thinks deeply on to what would really annoy him into paying more attention on his brother, “You will go the kitchens and say that you will be of any assistance to the cooks. You will do what they want you to do.”

“But…” Robb stutters, “That’s not fair!”

“You lost your brother!” Cersei exclaims, “Be happy I am not locking into your room for a week!”

Theon, surprisingly, doesn’t say anything. He only frowns, pouting deeply, and looks at his feet.

“We will look for Bran, together, and once we find him, you will be released onto your punishments,” Cersei says and looks at Ned. Her husband only nods, approving of her decisions, “ _Now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> they found bran, dont worry. i just didn't have the heart to complete this. im too lazy lol


End file.
